


Something Important

by caswell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also they go to the same school now apparently, dumb not-even-confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has 'something important' to tell Yamaguchi, which is absolutely terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't have a reason for why they go to the same school sorry  
> ALSO this is a very late christmas present for someone (you can tell it's rushed i am so sorry)
> 
> (originally posted on my writing blog: http://karthwine.tumblr.com/post/110315434937/pairing-oikawa-yamaguchi-rating-g-length-400)

Yamaguchi swears he has an ulcer by the time lunch comes around. He checks his phone for what seems like the millionth time- a bad idea, because a new wave of anxiety washes over him as he reads his latest message again: _hey yama-chan i gotta tell u smthng important at lunch!!! (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖_ He knows somewhere in his mind that it’s silly, but Yamaguchi has never had good experiences with being told “smthng important”. It doesn’t help that the text is from his maybe-a-little-dreamy friend Oikawa, who would be arriving in- Yamaguchi glances at the time on his phone- just about… three minutes ago?

“He scared the crap out of me and then stood me up?” Yamaguchi grumbles, frowning down at his phone. “That’s just like him…”

“What’s just like me?” He hears a voice behind him, and- though he'd deny at later- Yamaguchi yelps as he spins around and finds himself face-to-face with Oikawa, his trademark smug grin on his face.

“W– were you behind me the whole time?!” Yamaguchi sputters, and Oikawa laughs, making his heart flutter in a not-entirely-uncomfortable way.

“Nah, our class was dismissed a little late.” Oikawa shrugs and drags a desk around to face Yamaguchi’s, who takes the hint and sits down in his own. Yamaguchi worries his lips for a few minutes before speaking up.

“Oikawa-san… was there something you wanted to tell me?” he asks. He glances away as Oikawa looks up at him, though he can see Oikawa’s eyes widen for a moment out of the corner of his eye. When Yamaguchi turns back, however, Oikawa has his eyes closed, head tilted back- Yamaguchi can tell he’s concentrating, and hard.

He gives up, eventually, and is almost done eating his lunch before Oikawa opens his eyes again, fixing Yamaguchi with an unreadable stare.

Yamaguchi stares back at him, blood draining from his face. “Um… Oikawa-sa-”

“I like you,” Oikawa blurts.

The words die in Yamaguchi’s mouth, and it hangs open dumbly before he swallows and licks his lips. "Uhh… yeah, aren’t we friends? I- if you’re my friend, you should like m- Hey-!“

Oikawa takes Yamaguchi’s face in his hands and leans in, peering straight into his eyes. Yamaguchi shrinks back under the intensity of the other boy’s gaze and bites his lip nervously.

"Yama-chan,” Oikawa starts, voice surprisingly soft and intimate, "this isn’t the way friends like each other.“

The next moment seems to stretch into an eternity, with their lips just inches apart. But then the bell rings, and Oikawa is out the door before Yamaguchi comes back to his senses. He stares down at his hands before his phone vibrates a few seconds later, and he flips it open to read: _to be continued? (人´∀`)_


End file.
